U.S. Pat. No. 5,576,381 discloses an aqueous dispersion of fluoropolymers which are obtained by emulsion polymerization, are not processable from the melt, form films when sintered, and contain a fluoropolymer A) with an average particle size (number-average) of from 180 to 400 nm and a fluoropolymer B) with an average particle size which is lower by a factor of from about 0.3 to about 0.7, the entire dispersion therefore having a non-monomodal number distribution of particle diameter. This dispersion is obtained by mixing corresponding dispersions and, if desired, concentrating to the desired solids content. Such dispersions are suitable for saturating, impregnating or coating surfaces, for saturating or impregnating fibers or sheet-like articles made from fibers or porous materials, and for coating glass-fiber fabrics, as well as for formulating metal-coating systems.